Contos de Grayskull parte 1-Amor
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Um breve olhar sobre a história da família de Grayskull. O amor de Duncan e Teela'na.
1. Chapter 1

**Contos de Grayskull parte 1-Amor**

Esta fic é inspirada no episódio 9 e 29 de Heman 2002- The Ties That Bind/Out Of The Past (laços que unem/Passado)

Esta história é um desafio pessoal para mim!Quero provar algo para mim mesma! O fato de tê-la publicado prova que consegui e que superei meus limites pessoais.

**Disclaimer**: todos os personagens são de propriedade da Mattel. Eu não possuo Heman e os Mestres do Universo e não estou lucrando nada com isso. Essa história foi escrita para fins apenas de entretenimento.

**A/N**: Esta é minha primeira tentativa de fic. Essa é a primeira parte de quatro contando a história de Teela'na e sua família. Eu queria ver a grande Feiticeira de Grayskull como uma pessoa normal, uma mulher que ama, que é mãe e que sofre com as situações impostas pela vida.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a **Adeela** por ter me incentivado muito a superar minha deficiência. Eu sempre gostei de ler e sempre quis escrever, mas não conseguia romper minha limitação pessoal. O apoio e paciência de**Adeela** foram essenciais para mim.

Outra pessoa que foi incrível comigo foi **QueenGrayskull**. Ela me incentivou, me aconselhou, me orientou e deu sugestões sobre as fics. Não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto sou grata. Obrigada! Vocês não tem a noção de como me ajudaram.

**Adeela e QueenGrayskull são minhas amigas pessoais.**

Coisas ruins acontecem com as pessoas o tempo todo então... enquanto estou aqui, quero agradecer publicamente a vocês duas. Quero deixar registrado minha admiração pessoal por **Casper23 **e **Foxy11814**. Vocês dois são incríveis! Adoro vocês! Gosto de todos os outros escritores e os respeito também, pois cada um tem sua individualidade e seu jeito especial de fazer as coisas, mas vocês são maravilhosos! Foxy11814, sou sua fã!

* * *

**Parte** **1**-**Amor**

* * *

O sol estava começando se pôr no horizonte distante. Um brilho laranja avermelhado iluminou a metade do planeta Eternia, como ele lentamente começou a escurecer.

Suas duas luas, grandes e brilhantes já se mostravam no céu. A noite lentamente chegou calma e serena na pequena e distante aldeia de Peleezeea. Teela'na sentou-se sem pressa na pequena cama, vendo Duncan começar a se despir.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa. Aquele era o homem que ela conhecia desde a adolescência, logo depois de se tornou a Feiticeira de Grayskull e que agora era seu marido.

Mesmo assim ela ainda estava nervosa. Eles eram tão diferentes e eles eram tão iguais ao mesmo tempo. Ele não podia se lembrar de seu passado e Ela não podia esquecer o seu.

Lembranças vieram em sua mente de quando encontrou o jovem soldado pela primeira vez em Grayskull, quando ele foi enviado para lá pelo Conselho dos Anciãos de Eternia. A visão de seu esposo lembrou-a de acontecimentos do passado. Passado este que ele não recordava, mesmo ela tendo-o curado com sua magia.

Ela fechou os olhos, quando as lembranças vieram como um flashback. Duncan era o único com quem ela tinha contato no mundo exterior. Ele era um bom amigo e com o passar do tempo e a proximidade de ambos, ela se apaixonou por ele, e agora os dois tão distantes de casa, estavam unidos pelo matrimônio.

Duncan sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, observando-a com calma. Desde a primeira vez que ele pôs os olhos nela, algo sobre Teela'na... Ele não sabia o que era, mas ele se apaixonou por ela. Foi amor a primeira vista. O tipo de amor que só se sente uma vez na vida.

Duncan queria conhecê-la, estar com ela, se perder naqueles belos e profundos olhos verdes. Ela o fazia se sentir tão bem. Ele sabia que estava apaixonado por ela, ele tinha caído no amor com ela, ele não tinha dúvida.

Quando ele viu que seus sentimentos eram compartilhados por Teela'na, ele a pediu em casamento. Eles se amavam muito profundamente. E agora ela estava ali como sua esposa. Eles se olharam em silêncio e com ternura.

Ele queria abraçá-la e mantê-la perto de seu corpo e foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Devagar e hesitante, ele moveu a mão em volta de seu corpo. Duncan se inclinou perto dela o suficiente para sentir sua respiração.

Ele abraçou-a com carinho e ternura, passando a mão em seus longos cabelos vermelho delicadamente. Teela'na fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, descansando a testa levemente em seu peito.

"Eu te amo". Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo". Disse ela, agora olhando para ele com seus lindos olhos verde floresta. Era tudo o que ela realmente queria dizer a ele naquele momento e era tudo que ele queria ouvir.

"Você está pronta?"

"Sim".

Ela moveu as mãos em seu peito até os ombros, trazendo seus corpos mais perto, olhou em seus olhos e acenou mas uma vez positivamente.

Duncan levantou-se e continuou a se despir tirando o restante da pouca roupa que faltava, e ela observava atentamente com o coração um pouco acelerado. Ela correu os olhos em seu músculo do peito quando ele tirou a camisa.

Ele era tão forte, tão bonito e tão perfeito. Como ela o amava e sabia que também era amada.

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim".

Teela'na respondeu e sorriu timidamente para ele. Duncan beijou sua testa e depois eles começaram a se beijar, primeiro muito suavemente. Imediatamente seu corpo arrepiou ao toque dele, era como uma corrente de eletricidade repentina que percorria todo seu corpo.

Ela nunca tinha sido tocada por um homem. Seu beijo era tão bom quanto ela imaginou que seria. Duncan começou a despi-la devagar enquanto a beijava e a acariciava ternamente, e Teela'na retribuía as carícias ainda que timidamente.

Seu toque era suave, e ele era capaz de sentir o cheiro embriagante dela. Um cheiro doce e suave de flores do campo. Duncan moveu sua língua suavemente sobre seus lábios fechados, esperando pacientemente pela permissão para entrar, e sem demorar muito a permissão veio.

Ela teve a resposta que ele queria. Ela abriu sua boca amando seu gosto e querendo mais. Eles continuaram com beijos suaves e românticos e aos poucos foram se entregando aos desejos de seus jovens corpos que pediam e queriam mais.

Logo todo pensamento racional os deixou e seus corpos responderam rapidamente ao toque um do outro. Duncan beijou-a com paixão, sua língua explorando sua boca.

Teela'na imediatamente devolveu o beijo, com seus lábios macios pressionando contra os dele. Duncan beijou-a sem reservas e em lugares que só podia ter sonhado antes desta noite. Ela era perfeita.

Quando se separaram do beijo ele levou um momento para olhar sobre ela, observá-la e ver toda a sua beleza. Teela'na era inegavelmente bonita, na verdade ela era linda e Duncan sorriu para a visão a sua frente.

"Teela'na, você tem certeza? Talvez..."

"Sim. Eu te amo tanto".

Os olhos verdes profundos de Teela'na observava-o com grande amor e um sorriso se espalhou no rosto de Duncan. Cada pedaço de seu coração dizia que ela o amava e Teela'na sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, ela não precisava de magia para saber disso. Ela podia ver em seus olhos.

Ele realmente a amava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo. Ela sorriu para ele e os dois se beijaram ternamente por um momento. Não foi um beijo longo, apenas doce e suave.

Eles se afastaram momentaneamente para respirar e depois voltaram, agora aprofundando o beijo. Esse sim, muito mais profundo, íntimo, intenso e apaixonado.

Novamente Duncan puxou Teela'na para outro beijo, desta vez lentamente passando a língua nos lábios, como que novamente pedindo permissão para entrar mais uma vez.

Ele sentiu uma onda de paixão quando Teela'na soltou um pequeno gemido em sua boca, quando ela abriu-a e deixou sua língua deslizar para dentro. Os gemidos feitos pelos dois serviu como estímulo para o outro continuar o que estava fazendo.

Duncan mudou-se para o pescoço de Teela'na. Ele mordiscou sua pele macia e cheirosa, fazendo com que ela soltasse outro pequeno gemido. Ambos se sentiram como se estivessem no Paraíso. Eles estavam tão envolvidos no seu amor que naquele momento nada mais importava.

Eles podiam sentir o grande desejo que emanava de seus corpos e o constrangimento mútuo que sentiam logo desapareceu.

Suas mãos e bocas continuaram a explorar o corpo um do outro com muita determinação.

Ele moveu seu corpo para cima, inclinando-se sobre ela e deu-lhe outro beijo longo e apaixonado.

"Então... Você está pronta?"

"Sim".

Ela podia sentir seu pulso acelerado e sua respiração ofegante e ele pressionou seu corpo contra o de Teela'na. Ela agarrou-o pela cintura e puxou-o ainda mais perto dela. Duncan inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a mais uma vez. Teela'na tinha lábios macios e doces. Ela mordiscou sua orelha e sussurrou.

"Eu te amo".

Duncan explorou o corpo de sua amada o máximo que podia mais uma vez. Curiosidade, amor, paixão. Todos os sentimentos juntos de uma única vez. Teela'na fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios inclinando-se para trás.

Ele tomou isso como um bom sinal e continuou. Duncan sorriu sentindo que ela estava pronta e ele começou seu trabalho, muito lentamente no início, com todo o cuidado que podia ter. Ele sabia que Teela'na ainda era virgem, e também sabia que a primeira vez iria machucá-la um pouco.

Ele a amava e não queria machucá-la de nenhuma forma. Duncan olhou para ela para se certificar que a esposa estava bem para o que ele ia fazer e Teela'na consentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Ele foi fazendo seu caminho muito vagarosamente até romper sua barreira.

Derepente Teela'na se contorceu sob ele e então ela soltou um gemido muito baixo e abafado e apertou-o com força. Duncan no entanto ouviu seu gemido de dor e ficou preocupado com sua esposa, então ele rapidamente parou seu trabalho.

"Teela'na, você está bem?". Acho que devemos parar. Podemos tentar depois, você sabe. Não precisa ser agora. Posso esperar!"

O jovem guerreiro estava preocupado que ele tinha machucado sua amada esposa. Por mais cuidado que ele teve não conseguiu evitar de machucá-la e ele se sentiu muito culpado por isso.

"Eu estou bem".

Teela'na pegou e apertou firme a mão de Duncan e sorriu para ele para mostrar ao esposo que realmente estava bem e que queria que ele seguisse em frente fazendo seu trabalho.

"Eu quero que faça isso... Eu quero você"!

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e começou novamente com todo cuidado que podia ter. Devagar, eles foram fazendo seu ritmo próprio. Depois de algum tempo ele foi recompensado por um outro gemido de prazer dela que o fez querer mais e mais.

Ambos começaram a gemer continuamente e o som da liberação de sua esposa era tudo que ele necessitava e Duncan logo a seguiu. Depois que os dois finalmente chegaram ao clímax, eles ficaram lá, ofegantes por um momento, olhando e sorrindo um para o outro.

Duncan moveu-se lentamente e se deitou ao lado dela. Teela'na sentiu seu braço ao redor dela e podia sentir o calor de seu peito nu enquanto olhava romanticamente em seus olhos castanhos.

"Eu te amo, Teela'na".

Disse Duncan beijando sua esposa no rosto com ternura.

"Eu também te amo".

Disse Teela'na enquanto ela se aconchegava no peito dele confortavelmente na pequena cama. Eles se abraçaram e permaneceram em silêncio. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Eles tinham um ao outro e isso era tudo que importava.

Duncan sorriu para sua jovem esposa que devolveu o sorriso e ambos caíram em um sono profundo. As luas de Eternia estavam altas sobre a pequena e distante aldeia de Peleezeea e os novos amantes dormiam nos braços um do outro sem que nada os perturbassem.

* * *

Nota da autora: Espero que gostem! O segundo capítulo virá em breve. Dê sua opinião! Eu realmente gostaria de saber como foi a história.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contos de Grayskull parte 1- Amor Capítulo 2**

* * *

A noite ia alta em Peleezeea. O novo casal dormia tranquilamente na pequena e simples cama. Teela'na acordou primeiro e olhou para seu esposo. Ele ainda dormia. O começo da noite foi muito intensa para eles.

Teela'na tinha todas as lembranças dos momentos íntimos anteriores vívidas em sua mente. Seu coração bateu acelerado dentro de seu peito com as memórias e ela sorriu para si mesma.

Ela nunca sentiu ou mesmo sonhou com algo parecido com isso. Teela'na nunca tinha sido tão feliz e amada como ela se sentiu hoje com Duncan. Ele acordou e olhou para sua jovem esposa. Ela o observava com seus olhos verdes profundos.

Eles brilhavam como esmeraldas quando ela olhava para Duncan, e ele sorriu para ela beijando sua testa ternamente. Teela'na apertou sua cabeça contra o peito dele, e ele a abraçou de volta.

-Anciãos! Como eu te amo Teela'na.

-Eu também te amo.

Duncan levantou seu queixo e o segurou por um instante, fazendo-a continuar a olhar para ele, e então ele a beijou, pressionando sua boca contra a dela com amor, carinho e ternura.

Ela fechou os olhos para desfrutar a sensação de estar com Duncan e suas bocas se tocando mais uma vez. Eles sentiam amor e paixão ardente um pelo outro, isso era evidente.

Seus corpos ainda estavam nus embaixo das cobertas, mas eles não se importavam com isso. Duncan desfrutava com grande alegria cada momento com ela.

O casal logo se entregou ao desejo que sentia e uma onda de beijos apaixonados e carícias se seguiram, e as mãos de ambos estavam em constantes movimentos no corpo um do outro.

Duncan ainda não tinha se acostumado com os lábios macios e beijos quentes de Teela'na. Eles se beijavam com grande avidez. Os lábios dele percorreram seu pescoço e indo para baixo. Desta vez ela não estava nervosa como antes. O corpo de Duncan respondeu imediatamente ao toque dela também.

Teela'na o olhou com amor e ternura, sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça e Duncan compreendendo seu sinal se colocou por cima dela e explorava seu corpo com paixão mais uma vez. Ela era linda, perfeita e toda sua, Duncan pensou. Esse mundo inexplorável para eles estava ficando cada vez mais e mais familiar.

Agora eles estavam preparados para todas as maravilhas que estava para acontecer mais uma vez e era exatamente o que eles queriam mais que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

A necessidade de ambos era evidente e agora seus corpos estavam perfeitamente ajustados um ao outro em seus movimentos próprios e constantes. Teela'na gemeu quando ele foi ficando mais e mais rápido.

Mesmo com seus movimentos firme e contantes Duncan era carinhoso e gentil, realizando seu trabalho enquanto acariciava e admirava as curvas exuberantes do corpo de sua esposa.

-Não pare... por favor...

Duncan a obedeceu e imediatamente ela arqueou as costas sentindo uma onda de prazer que percorreu todo seu corpo quando ela sentiu a pressão aumentar dentro dela.

Teela'na sentiu seu corpo explodir de prazer por dentro, fazendo seu corpo tremer fora de seu controle. Duncan sentiu está chegando perto de seu final e ele seguiu sua esposa logo depois. Completamente satisfeito ele se deitou ao lado dela na cama.

-Acho que nunca vou me cansar disso.

Teela'na sorriu para seu esposo com carinho, passando a mão em seu rosto e cabelo. Dessa vez ela não sentiu dor.

-Eu também não.

Novamente o casal dormiu aconchegados e aquecidos nos braços um do outro e tudo ficou em silêncio na pequena e simples casa mais uma vez.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
